Tyrannie de minuit
by Toshizoo
Summary: Allen n'arrive pas à dormir et se retrouve à la merci de son maître, qui n'a pas fini de l'exploiter. CrossXAllen Yaoi


**Plot : Allen n'arrive pas à dormir et se retrouve à la merci de son maître, qui n'a pas fini de l'exploiter...**

**Warning : contenu mature, yaoi, gay sexe, évocation hétéro sexe , light déprimé Allen, méchant Cross, insensible Cross, dominateur Cross, égoiste Cross, évocation shota(dépend pour qui)**

**Pairing : CrossxAllen (mention AllenxLenallee)**

**Disclamer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**

**N/A : Cette idée me vient de l'évocation du calvaire qu'a enduré Allen pendant qu'il se formait auprès de Marian Cross, et bien sûr le fait que ce dernier soit un gros salopard. Je tiens à préciser que ce n'est PAS du shota. Je ferai une suite avec du AllenxLenalee**

**Tyrannie de minuit**

Le jeune exorciste déambulait dans les couloirs depuis plus d'une heure. D'abord, il avait fait une halte à la cafétéria où il s'était empiffré de sucreries pour ensuite retrouver la froideur de sa chambre. Dormir aurait été plus bénéfique que de finir par s'offrir une ballade nocturne. Il ne trouvait plus le sommeil depuis quelque temps. Précisément depuis les révélations sur cette personnalité démoniaque qui vivait en lui.

Il voyait des choses étranges, entendait une voix qui ne lui appartenait pas, se remémorait des souvenirs sinistres. En plus de cela, on l'accusait d'hérésie alors qu'il avait sauvé de nombreuses vies. A présent, on le surveillait constamment. Chaque déplacement, chacune de ses paroles, et bien sûr son comportement, surtout lorsqu'il combattait.

Même à l'instant, il sentait ces présences derrière son dos, elles le suivaient et scrutaient son esprit. Encore, s'il n'y avait eu que cela, Allen aurait peut-être pu s'y faire. La plus insupportable des vérités demeurait l'attitude de l'ordre à son égard, ou plutôt celle des membres.

On se méfiait de lui.

Il le voyait dans leurs regards, il le voyait dans leur malaise en sa présence. Même ses amis paraissaient moins détendus. Comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce qu'il leur saute à la gorge. Il ne pouvait pas les blâmer de vouloir se protéger.

Mais voir cette crainte dans leur yeux le tuait à petit feu.

Jamais il ne leur ferait du mal, possédé ou non. C'était d'ailleurs une promesse qu'il s'était faite et dont ils avaient connaissance.

Il se demanda si tenter une visite chez Lenalee était risqué. Bak et Malcom C. Leverrier résidant ici, Komui se montrait plus protecteur que jamais, n'hésitant pas à placer des pièges farfelus pour protéger sa sœur bien aimée.

Ces pièges ne s'adaptaient certainement pas à la puissance d'un exorciste.

Il sourit, et ce fut à ce moment là qu'un être vil décida de bousiller ses plans.

« Qu'est- ! »

Une porte s'ouvrit subitement et l'aspira à l'intérieur de la pièce tel un cyclone. Il sentit une forte pression sur son bras, puis une douleur suite à l'impact de son corps sur le sol. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, se surélevant légèrement sur ses coudes, ce fut pour découvrir la vue d'un personnage dont l'évocation lui donnait la migraine et la peur au ventre.

« Maître ? »

« C'est curieux comme tu arrives toujours au moment ou j'en ai besoin, abruti d'élève ! »

Il déglutit, puis se frotta la tête, pour ensuite se mettre en tailleur.

« Vous étiez vraiment obligé de me balancer comme ça » Reprocha furieusement Allen.

« Comme si tu méritais autre chose... » Marmonna l'homme entre ses dents.

Allen étudia son maître, son état débraillé, sa posture titubante. Puis il reconnut cette senteur trop familière, amer et écœurante. Lorsqu'il repéra les bouteilles vides, il ne parvint qu'à une seule conclusion.

« Vous êtes ivre ».

« Perspicace gamin ».

Ce dernier l'observait de haut avec une expression sévère.

« Ne me dites-pas que vous voulez que j'aille vous en rechercher ? »

« Oh tiens, je n'y avais pas pensé ».

Voilà qu'il lui donnait des mauvaises idées. Il se trouvait bien malin. Et alors qu'il commençait à se questionner et imaginer la tête de Komui lorsqu'il recevrait les factures de toutes ces boissons (qui ne venait clairement pas de la Congrégation), une forte poigne le saisit par le col.

Puis il sentit encore davantage l'haleine alcoolisée de son maître lorsqu'il lui ordonna . « Rends-toi utile ! Et va me chercher une femme ! »

_Une femme ?_

Il le lança ensuite sans cérémonie sur la porte grise qui accueillit durement ses membres déjà douloureux. Bien évidemment, il fallait s'attendre à ce que Cross se lasse un jour ou l'autre de boire. Car le connaissant, après le festin venait toujours la luxure et il était malheureusement privé de cette deuxième étape, étant enfermé dans cette tour.

Son maître s'ennuyait et était donc frustré. Un fait qui rendrait impassible secrétaire de Central ou même Komui. Mais c'était bien parce qu'ils ne le connaissaient absolument pas. Ils ignoraient à quel point Cross devenait démoniaque lorsqu'il n'obtenait pas ce qu'il désirait.

« Relève-toi bon à rien ! »

« Mais où voulez-vous que je trouve... »Déplora-t-il, cette quête paraissant vaine. « Et puis je ne suis plus votre élève ! Je n'ai plus besoin d'obéir à tous vos caprices ! »

« A la seconde où il parla et vit le visage de son maître se changer en une expression des plus glaciales, il regretta immédiatement ses mots.

« Tu crois ça ? » Demanda Cross, faisant disparaître son sourire démoniaque.

« Je...je...il n'y a aucune femme ici de toute façon » Lança-t-il, « Lou est partie et Lenalee... »

« Amène-là ».

« Quoi ! »

« Es-tu sourd maintenant ? » Se moqua-t-il.

« Elle a seize ans maître ! Comment pouvez-vous... ? »

Non, ça n'avait rien de surprenant en y repensant.

Il frissonna.

« Des seins, une bouche, une cha...- »

« Non ! Arrêtez d'être grossier. Vous n'aurez pas Lenalee et c'est tout ! »

Sur ces mots, l'exorciste se releva brusquement, la mine contrariée et se tourna vers la porte qu'il avait bien l'intention de prendre. Il ne voulait pas rester une minute de plus avec son tordu et sadique de maître qui semblait croire qu'il était son esclave personnel.

Non, il ne se laisserait pas marcher dessus !

Malheureusement, Cross n'allait pas le laisser filer aussi facilement.

« Imbécile ! Naïf ! Bon à rien ! » Hurla Cross.

Et cette fois, ce ne fut pas sur le sol qu'il atterrit après avoir été tiré par les cheveux, mais sur le lit de son maître. Il se frotta la tête pendant qu'il reprenait ses esprits et se glaça comme un roc dès qu'il entendit _ce_ nouvel ordre.

« Déshabille-toi ».

« Hein ! Vous...Je.. » Baragouina Allen.

« Dépêche-toi ! » Rugit le Maréchal. « Tu ne veux pas me donner ton amie, alors il ne reste que cette option ».

Allen plissa ses lèvres, et afficha malgré lui une expression implorante. Jamais, au grand jamais, il n'aurait pensé se retrouver dans cette situation. Ces choses appartenaient au passé. Il les avait supprimées de sa mémoire.

Et lui juste comme ça, il lui ordonnait de...

« Maître, vous...vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? »

Il conserva son visage impartial.

« Ne commence pas à chialer. Malgré ton incompétence, tu es un homme maintenant ! »

Oh non. Il ne lui accorderait plus ce plaisir. Mais il n'allait pas non plus sourire, ou s'enthousiasmer. Bien qu'ils demeurèrent vagues, ses souvenirs ne représentaient que honte et douleur. Ce n'était arrivé que quelques fois. Une fois avait suffit cependant. Particulièrement ivre, son maître à défaut d'avoir trouver un jupon à courtiser avait jeté son dévolu sur sa personne, sans même se soucier du fait qu'il s'engageait dans un acte absolument tabou. Illégal et vil. Même son apparence juvénile ne l'avait guère stoppé.

Et puis ça s'était éventuellement reproduit et il n'avait jamais protesté. Déjà parce qu'il était trop jeune pour comprendre la nature de leurs actes et parce que la volonté de son maître était absolue.

Ce fut cette autorité incontestable qui l'empêcha de prendre la fuite ou même d'user de son innocence. Il y avait cette chose dans sa voix, dans sa posture, qui l'empêchait de se révolter.

Après autant de temps, il aurait cru que son influence se serait atténuée. Mais non. Malgré sa puissance, son rôle dans la Congrégation, la volonté qu'il avait acquise, il était encore son esclave.

Résigné, il tira sur le nœud de son ruban puis se déshabilla machinalement.

Comment pouvait-il apprécier son maître, ne serait-ce que le respecter après ça ?

Il l'observa, soutenant son regard malgré sa honte. Se retrouver nu devant lui le rendait plus que mal à l'aise. Toutefois, il avait bien l'intention de lui prouver qu'il n'était plus un gamin faible et pleurnichard.

« Tiens » Lui fit-il, en lui tendant un onguent. « Je te donne quatre minutes pour te préparer ».

Si froid, si cruel et pourtant la seule personne qui ne le rejetterait jamais, en dépit du Noah en lui. A ces yeux, il demeurait son bon à rien d'apprenti, ne témoignant ni peur ou méfiance à son égard.

Pourquoi désirait-il le blesser alors ?

_Il doit être trop ivre pour s'en rendre compte_, pensa-t-il amèrement.

Il étouffa le pot dans ses poings, puis s'engouffra sous la couverture. Hors de question qu'il voie ça.

« Pense à ta petite amie, ça ira plus vite ».

Allen l'insulta, puis après s'être enduit le produit sur ses doigts, il conduisit ces derniers jusqu'à cette partie intime de son corps, déjà instinctivement crispée. Qui ne réagirait pas ainsi. Et en plus, il était censé penser à Leenalle. Cela lui semblait si infâme. Pourtant ça fonctionna. L'image de son sourire, de ses rires et de sa voix le détendit.

Malgré cela le premier doigt qui s'insinua en lui lui fit l'effet d'une aiguille. Il se mordit la lèvre puis développa davantage sa fantaisie. Non plus un tableau innocent. Mais ce corps. Ce corps svelte, ces longues jambes crémeuses se connectant à de fines hanches.

Il sentit son sexe réagir, chose qu'il l'étonna en considérant qu'avoir un doigt à l'arrière faisait plus l'effet d'une douche froide qu'autre chose.

« Deux minutes ».

Cette voix glaçante lui rappela brusquement qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans l'intimité de sa propre chambre. Mais ici, contraint à cette humiliation. Il força un deuxième doigts dans son anneau de chair, et se refocalisa sur la belle exorciste. Sa poitrine qui l'intriguait, qu'il aspirait à découvrir, à toucher, sentir contre son propre corps. Il bougea doucement ses doigts, mimant l'acte beaucoup plus brutal qui suivrait.

La bouche close, seul ses nez frémissant témoignait de son inconfort. Il s'imagina dominant Lenalee et voulut stopper l'image scandaleuse qui apparut. Il savait qu'il était peut-être amoureux de la jeune fille, mais il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il la désirait autant.

Son esprit bridait toute pensée sexuelle. Il n'en voyait pas l'utilité, celles-ci ne suscitant que larmes, douleurs, humiliation. Pourtant la Lenalee sous lui ne gémissait pas de douleur ni ne cherchait à se débattre pendant qu'ils se découvraient de façon encore bien innocente.

Sa main maléfique se referma sur son érection, lui suscitant une plainte étouffée. Il s'abandonna quelques secondes à cette déchéance, les joues rouges et le corps légèrement suintant jusqu'à ce qu'une brise fraîche rencontre sa peau.

Instinctivement, il se recroquevilla sur lui même pour se protéger des regards, de _ce regard_.

Son maître avait tiré la couverture.

« Je t'ai demandé de te préparer gamin. Pas de te tripoter les bourses ! »

Il cacha son visage de coté. Il détestait quand cet homme le rabaissait et en rajoutait de cette façon. Aucune église n'approuvait ce qu'il venait de faire. Mais ce que lui l'avait forcé à faire allait au-delà de tous les péchés imaginables. Cross était capable d'utiliser une poule si elle s'avérait apte à le satisfaire.

Rapidement, Allen fut rappelé à l'ordre par des mains rugueuses qui le saisir brusquement pour l'installer maladroitement sur lui.

« Calme ce truc » Baragouina-t-il en se référant à sa virilité « Et aide moi à enlever ce pantalon. Vite ».

Il essaya de penser à Road, la fille qui le répugnait le plus, afin de se débarrasser de son petit problème. En même temps, il retira la ceinture de son maître puis tira son pantalon.

« Attendez !Je- ! »

A peine avait-il terminer que Cross le ramena sur ses hanches, lui écarta sans délicatesse les fesses, et s'immisça en lui. Allen clôt fermement ses yeux et grimaça de douleur. L' intolérable déchirure qu'il avait enterré dans sa mémoire. La sensation n'avait pas changé, il lui semblait qu'une épée transperçait son corps.

Il ne bougea pas tout de suite heureusement, et lui balança une serviette dans la tronche.

« Mets ça dans ta bouche » Ordonna le Maréchal, qui respirait fortement. Il était bien le seul à trouver son compte dans cette histoire. « Je veux pas t'entendre couiner ».

L'exorciste le fusilla des yeux.

« Non, pas la peine » Dit-il froidement, tête haute. « Je... Je ne ferai pas de bruit ».

En guise de réponse, ces hanches s'arquèrent légèrement, le faisant s'enfoncer plus profondément en lui. Les larmes menaçaient de tomber malgré lui. La douleur le déchirait, mais il était parvenu à ne pas gémir un mot, laissant juste une profonde inspiration.

« Détends-toi abruti ! » Le somma son Maître.

O_uais facile à dire espèce de sadique. J'aimerais te voir détendu avec ça dans le derrière !_

Il resta silencieux et immobile, fixant son aîné avec rancœur.

« Ton corps a bien changé » Fit-il remarqué. « Toujours aussi inintéressant par contre. Enfin c'est parce que tu ressembles à homme ».

« Je suis un homme maître ! »

« Oui, tout plat, sans formes, aucun intérêt. Excepté ton petit trou ».

S'il ne s'était pas trouvé pas dans une position si délicate, sa main se serait lancée contre son visage et il l'aurait cogné jusqu'à ce qu'il perde connaissance.

« Vous êtes¨- »

Et sans prévenir, il le fit basculer sur le dos et s'immisça en lui d'une traite. Débuta alors ce moment où il s'enfermait provisoirement dans une autre dimension tandis que son Maître le ravissait continuellement. Il pressa la partie de son visage où se trouvait l'œil maudit sur l'oreiller et tenta d'ignorer les sensations désagréables qui surgissaient.

_Juste quelques minutes_ se dit-il. Mais ça ne se termina pas aussi vite.

La douleur d'ailleurs finit bientôt par se dissiper pour se muer en une sorte d'inconfort et pour la première fois. Était-ce parce que son corps résistait mieux ? Cette impression d'étirement, d'être plein, le conduisait vers une étrange allégresse.

Il n'avait jamais ressenti cette chaleur dans ses reins, ses membres le picoter. Et puis subitement, alors qu'il étudiait encore ces étrangetés, son maître se retira complétement.

« Loin d'être fini idiot. Tu n'es plus en sucre » Commenta-t-il face à son expression ahurie.

Il le fit pivoter sur le ventre, puis tira ses hanches vers lui pour ensuite à nouveau le pénétrer.

_Définitivement plus aussi douloureux_, pensa-t-il, alors qu'il effectuait des vas et viens de plus en plus effrénés. Il peinait à rester de marbre tant son corps était secoué par les assauts du général. Au moins, il ne vit pas son visage crispé, ni ses orbes grises s'assombrir lorsqu'il ressentit une intense sensation le posséder brièvement.

Une forte chaleur exploser en son sein, provoquant même un début d'érection.

Il clos ses orbes, se concentrant sur son ressenti, espérant malgré lui, expérimenter à nouveau cette chose qui lui avait coupé la respiration. Mais rien ne vint, alors il se mit à gigoter de façon expérimentale, pour ensuite franchement bouger son bassin au rythme du coït.

« Aaa-len » Se plaignit Crow, qui venait de se rendre compte que quelque chose avait changé chez son apprenti. « Tes hanches. Mmh. Elles...bougent. Ah ! Arrête ça ! ».

Il découvrait un phénomène inconnu, plaisant, et plus qu'intriguant, et lui, cet égoïste, lui sommait d'arrêter.

« Pou..Pourquoi ! » Questionna l'exorciste, en sentant qu'il s'approchait de cette exaltation.

« Obéis ! »

Et le jeune homme stoppa sa recherche et s'immobilisa à nouveau, se contentant d'espérer que la volupté reviendrait. Il aurait toujours pu se masturber pour soulager la tension qui s'accumulait en lui. Toutefois, il savait que son Maître, même ivre, s'en rendrait compte, et lui ordonnerait de cesser.

Cet homme, juste un égoïste, sadique et pervers.

* * *

><p>Allen se réveilla en se sentant aussi énergique qu'un escargot, il avait l'impression de s'être fait battre par une dizaine d'Akuma niveau quatre. Ah il les avait complétement oublié les effets de la copulation, et encore ce n'était pas comparable avec ce qu'il expérimentait actuellement. Combien de temps avait-ce duré une heure ? Deux heures ?<p>

Il regarda autour de lui et réalisa que la chaleur qu'il sentait, provenait en fait de cet individu assis à coté. Son maître, le drap ne couvrant que la moitié de son corps, une cigarette à la bouche, les yeux fixant la porte. Il méditait et ne semblait pas avoir remarqué qu'il s'était réveillé. D'ailleurs celui-ci ne portait pas ses lunettes, lui laissant le loisir d'observer son visage pensif.

« J'ai dormi longtemps ? » Demanda Allen, d'une voix pâteuse.

« Une heure morveux. J'allais te réveiller. La nuit est encore jeune ».

Il déglutit, puis se contorsionna de douleur dès qu'il se redressa. L'odeur de sexe dominait presque celle du tabac. En plus, il se sentait collant et moite. Sale. Sa colère resurgit peu à peu lorsqu'il réalisa ce qui c'était passé.

Ses poing se serrèrent.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est arrivé » Meugla-t-il brusquement. « Vous n'avez aucune morale ! »

« Pour nous, hommes, le sexe ne signifie strictement rien contrairement aux femmes. Et tu ferais mieux d'enregistrer ça rapidement ».

Il rougit à l'évocation du mot que personne ne prononçait. Tout paraissait si simple pour lui. Aucune règle ni morale ne régissaient sa vie.

Allen secoua la tête, puis se rallongea à nouveau, pensant au derniers événements, comme ça avait été différent de cet époque dont il gardait des souvenirs misérables et révoltants.

« Dites quand on...quand vous... » Commença le jeune exorciste, cherchant ses mots. « Enfin vous voyez...Hé bien, j'ai senti quelque chose d'étrange... ça m'a comme coupé la respiration et- ! »

Et une forte poigne se retrouva sur son cou, à l'étrangler comme un vulgaire poulet, puis le secouer comme un chiffon, pour ensuite le relâcher tout aussi vite.

« Mais...ça..ça va pas bien ! » S'énerva Allen en toussotant. « Vous êtes vraiment dérangé ma parole ! »

Cross rejeta une longue bouffée de fumée puis jaugea son apprenti d'un regard haineux.

« Écoute-moi bien, n'essaye plus jamais de me parler de ce sujet. Et je t'interdis formellement de prendre goût à ça, ni même d'y penser ».

« Vous croyez que je vais m'enthousiasmer pou- »

« Je ne crois rien du tout ! » Cassa-t-il. « Contente-toi juste d'oublier et d'enterrer ta curiosité d'apprenti de pacotille. Il existe des choses bien pires que d'être un hérétique ou un Noah ».

« Mais c'est vous qui m'avez entraîné là dedans ! » Protesta Allen.

« ça n'a rien à voir. Tu oublies et demain je vais t'apprendre à courtiser une demoiselle ».

Courtiser ? Rien que le mot lui donnait envie d'hurler de joie. Il ne doutait absolument pas des capacités de son maître dans ce domaine. Peut-être qu'il lui apprendrait comment faire comprendre à Lenalee qu'elle lui plaisait et qu'il était certainement amoureux d'elle.

Oui, une bonne idée qui ne suffirait probablement pas à excuser son scandaleux comportement, mais c'était déjà un début.

« Ferme-là durant cinq minutes maintenant, ensuite tu pourras utiliser ta bouche à des fins plus utiles... »

_Je le déteste vraiment._

Là demeurait toute la contradiction chez son Maître. Il voulait qu'il oublie quelque chose qui était susceptible de se reproduire . Il condamnait sa curiosité, mais autorisait sa débauche.

Il soupira, épuisé de tenter de comprendre le diabolique Maréchal.

Et dire que je ne suis même pas censé lui parler.

« Maître, qu'allez-vous faire s'ils décident de me condamner ? »

« Je t'emmènerai loin d'ici Allen. Qu'est-ce que tu crois... »

* * *

><p>« Howard ! Howard ! Nous avons perdu toute trace d'Allen Walker. Il s'est arrêté à la cafétéria la veille, puis s'est dirigé vers ses quartiers, et soudainement il a complétement disparu » Raconta l'un des gardes chargé de sa surveillance.<p>

« Je suis au courant » Déclara Link. « J'ai déjà assigné d'autres agents à sa recherche et au village à proximité ».

Komui observa le blond d'un air sceptique, abandonnant provisoirement la papier qu'il lisait. Il s'avança ensuite près de l'homme, l'étudia comme s'il était une nouvelle espèce d'Akuma.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder comme ça ? »

« Rien. C'est juste. Je me demandais si vous étiez si qualifié que ça. Je veux dire, vous devriez connaître les habitudes de notre cher Allen par cœur ».

« Clairement Monsieur ! Et je peux vous dire qu'il n'est pas dans ses habitudes de disparaître en pleine nuit. Nous sommes d'ailleurs convaincus qu'il est auprès de Marian Cross ».

« Ah je vois. » Marmonna Komui, retournant à ses papiers. « Je doute qu'Allen rende visite au Maréchal de son plein de gré ».

« Certes, mais il doit certainement connaître sa position, à supposé qu'il aie quelque chose à voir avec sa disparition. Voilà pourquoi nous sillonnons tous le bâtiment et les environs ».

« Avez-vous déjà vu un ivrogne éveillé de si bonne heure ? »

Link fronça les sourcils, puis lorsqu'il comprit, il se précipita hors du bureau. Ce Komui appréciait se jouer de lui, mais il serait moins ravi quand il annoncerait que Marian Cross et Allen Walker étaient définitivement coupable de trahison.

Le blond augmenta la vitesse de ses foulées, atteignant en un clin d'œil le quartier des exorcistes.

« Vous ! » Lança-t-il au garde devant la porte. « Avez-vous vu quelqu'un entrer ou sortir de cette pièce ?».

Réponse négative, à en juger par leurs visages surpris.

Link se planta devant la porte. Il avait bien l'intention de vérifier par lui même si Cross dormait bel et bien dans cette pièce. Il pressa la poignée et sa découverte fit descendre sa mâchoire jusqu'au sol.

Cross dormant confortablement dans son grand lit.

Allen Walker dormant au pied du lit, nu comme un ver.

Les rumeurs étaient donc vraies.

« Jésus, il le traite vraiment comme son esclave»

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà.<strong>

**Je vous remercie d'avoir lu.**


End file.
